herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Departments of Herobrine's Army
Deparments of Herobrine's Army The departments of Herobrine's Army are subgroups of designed to group our members by means of job specialization. All of Herobrine's Army can freely pick and change between departments at any time with little hassle. Enlistment offices Members of Herobrine's Army have the option and are highly reccomended to join one of our five Enlistment offices. This is how we are organized to best suit everyone's strong points. One can enlist in any office of their choice by posting "Enlist" in the appropriate thread, found here: Enlistment Threads On the right is a very brief summary of each office. Department of Acquisitions Members that enlist in Acquisitions collect all the base material the army needs to keep growing. They will embark on missions to collect ores, or scavenge delerict shipwrecks, taking everything of value with them. They usually operate in small groups, but larger mining expeditions are not uncommon. Acquisitions works through the "Quota" system, in which multiple levels of collecting goals will be rewarded with increasingly greater prizes. The job of the Director of Acquisitions is to welcome new 'industrialists' as you might call them, and to supply new members in any way he wishes, and reports directly to the Chief of Industry. New groups will have to be approved by him, and he decides what each quota shall be, as well as overlooking the department's quota for that period of time: optimal retrieval efficiency is Acquisition's pride and joy. The Head of Acquisitions oversees the inputs of each mining fleet, and basically is the one who grants the bonuses for meeting the quota to the crew/fleet/member, leaving the last quota to the Director. The Director and the Head report to the Chief of Industry. Enlist here if you wish to start out small, and grow a bigger industrial crew. Department of Transport This department is led by the Head of Transport. Transporters are responsible for transporting any goods that Herobrine's Army needs transported. These could be valuable trading goods or weapons. If the need arises, transporters could also transport bombs. It is their responsibility to keep a part of the army's economy going that is required to fuel operations executed by Fleet and Aerospace. Apart from transporting such equipment to large Operation crews, Transport also manages several Trade hubs, large ships where HA members can meet to trade collected goods for Bits or vice versa. The Economic Research Team greatly co-operates with this department to oversee HA's internal economy and to prevent major disruptions to arise. Scientific Department - H.R.S.D.L. HRSDL is led by its Head of Science. Its members are responsible for the whole army's technology, such as guidance systems and communications systems. Scientists will also develop the cloud computing matrix that will perform mass calculations aboard the Primary vessel. Those who choose to join will then be able to sign up for one of the two branches of HRSDL: Programming, and Engineering. Each of these has specific roles for enhancing the technologies of the army and the equipment. Science is not just about testing, it is also about experimenting. It falls upon them to develop new weapons and hardware and to keep all the army's machinery running. They will get all the equipment they'll need to conduct such tests, and will be able to vastly outweigh the war against those who wish to fight against us. Where Acquisitions mainly gather resources, HRSDL takes these resources and constructs higher grade equipment from them. The Head of Science fulfills a role similar to that of the other Heads. They maintain the atmosphere in their office, while keeping the labs going. Reports need to be made to High Command, for which they'll also discuss future projects. Department of Fleet Fleet covers all craft that could be classed as a Corvette or above. The crew and captain of the primary vessel would also belong in Fleet. As a rule of thumb, craft with crews of three or more would fit into fleet. Due to the massive inertia of these larger ships, they rely much less on maneuverability than their smaller brethren in the Aerospace division, instead preferring to weather the storm with powerful shields and thick armour. To offset this, their increased size also allows the use of much more powerful weapon systems, able to mount batteries of turrets or cannons that would never fit on a fighter craft. Fleet requires communication skills, teamwork, and discipline in order to bring their immensely powerful weapons to bear and crush their enemies. The Head of Fleet is required to welcome and inspire new recruits, as well as keeping tabs on the ranking system. Together with the Head of Aerospace and the Chief of Operations, the Head of Fleet will plan future operations for his or her department. Department of Aerospace Aerospace Division consists mostly of fighter and bomber craft, but also covers all craft smaller than a corvette in size and mass. Because of their reliance on speed and maneuverability over powerful shields and thick armour, they depend almost entirely on the skill of their pilots to conduct missions effectively. Based on carriers or, more rarely, static space stations and ground-based aerodromes, they may be tasked with short-range missions during fleet action - conducting bombing runs on enemy fleet ships or shooting down enemy bombers - or long range covert missions into enemy territory. Due to their reliance on maneuverability, Aerospace craft will require direct control during combat, as opposed to the largely DCPU-based navigation computers in Fleet. Because of this, the pilots will need large amounts of skill in order to survive, and a good understanding of Newtonian physics in order to most effectively use their weapons. They're doing their part. Are you? The Head of Aerospace, like all Heads, welcomes new recruits. Together with his officer, he oversees the formation of squadrons and makes sure the ranking system is adhered to. Co-operation with Fleet happens on a grand scale, seeing how the combination of both fleet results in a very effective strike force. The Head reports directly to the Chief of Operations. Office Policies Switching to another Office Each office has its own specific task and purpose. Members may discover that the office they joined doesn't suit them very much. Or they feel it's time for something different. Switching is fine, as long as people don't switch unreasonably often. Just go through the enlistment process again to change office: the High Command will take care of the rest. Single-Office Affiliation High Command decided that joining multiple departments is not allowed. The reason for this is to preserve the chain and command and reduce or eliminate cross-department conflicts. For now, the ruling has not changed, but can be modified at a later date. Simply because you belong to one department, though, does not mean you can't contribute to the others! Your department is your primary focus, but you can always assist other departments when it doesn't conflict with your duty. Taking Charge Heading a department A department head is chosen by a majority vote. The first of these began shortly after the HA forums were conceived and department types were chosen. Once decided, the only way a department head can be replaced is by consensus within the respective department, or if High Command is choosing to do so. The current Department Heads are as follows: *Aerospace: FattyPirate *Fleet: Noblearcher *HRSDL: Dilbertfan *Acquisitions : Thunder-Horse (DoA), HELLFIAZz (HoA) *Department of Transport: FlandersNed Seconding a department A department Officer may be chosen at will by a department head. This person will act as second in command of a department if the Head is unable to meet his obligations for a time. The department Officers are as follows: *Aerospace: ÐerpyÐerpy262 *Fleet: Liraal *HRSDL: Kitcat490 *Acquisitions: OPEN *Transport: OPEN Department Officers are listed in the order that they were voted to serve this position for their department. Should the Head of their department suddenly go inactive and be purged from their position, the highest Officer (denoted as the person closest to the left in their Department) takes the place as acting Head, and so on and so forth. If there is no second Officer and the current Officer becomes acting Head, consensus will be used to bring in a new Officer to fill the old position. Gallery File:BryanVersteeg-asteroid_mining-650.jpg|Assumption on space mining File:Torian_Scavenger_ship.jpg|Scavenger in action File:Space_weapons_06_0111-md.jpg|Building big stuff File:Images.jpg|Long-haul freighter File:14_940.jpg File:Bg_colonial_viper_01.jpg|fighter pilot File:ImperialFleet.jpg|large fleet Category:Department